


Make Someone Feel Good

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo anonymous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Day twenty sevenPrompt: glory hole





	Make Someone Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty seven
> 
> Prompt: glory hole

Rhett had been a little reticent to share this particular idea. It's just so porn heavy and impractical. But Link had been eager to fulfill the request. They wind up sneaking some old piece of a GMM prop home. They'd never before considered how many games required a wall with holes in it but it gave them several options.

It feels a little strange, setting up a piece of plywood in their bedroom. It lurks in the corner, casting odd shadows in the middle of the night until they find the time to try it.

Link proposes arranging it in a doorway for a more complete separation so they shuffle it to the door to the master bathroom. Link slips into the bathroom side while Rhett stays in the bedroom. He strips and waits, gaze fixed on the hole. It's the perfect height, they'd done some measuring. Suddenly, there's a dick coming through the hole and he shivers. Rhett goes down to his knees and crawls to the wall. He whimpers quietly, too low for Link to hear.

There's a tapping from the other side, made to draw attention. His attention had already been caught, it was just a matter of giving in. He reaches out one shy hand and strokes the offered dick, tentative. It shifts, like it's owner is spreading his legs. His fingertips venture back. The hole is large enough that he can see the balls to match, gently touches them before returning to the beautiful erection in front of his face.

A little bolder, he leans in to lick the tip. There's a light _ thunk _ and he grins as he takes the end in his mouth. He's gonna make _ someone _ feel good.

Rhett takes the full length in his mouth, the bridge of his nose coming in contact with the edge of the hole. He moans around his mouthful and settles into a good rhythm, getting his prize nice and wet. His left hand secures the length in place, protecting it from the wood edges. His right has found his lap, inching up the tender inside of his thigh, over his balls to his arousal. He wraps a hand around himself and groans as he moves along the length, working it over with his tongue.

It's been several minutes when the cock's owner starts thrusting shallowly. He hums around it, encouraging. Two quick taps on the wall and the dick he's sucking draws back. That's a hint. He holds himself steady, closer to the hole and lets his mouth be fucked.

He shuffles, adjusting his weight from leg to leg. His knees _ hurt _ and he realizes he should have brought a pillow over from the bed but there's no way he's calling this off now. One fist thuds against the thin wall while his other flies over his erection.

The dick slows and there's three rapid taps. He taps back twice. He's fine. Just a little careless with his free hand. The pace picks back up and he sucks vigorously. There's a telltale stutter in his rhythm, he knows it's coming. That first hot spurt of white is still a shock that draws a moan from him. He swallows but intentionally lets some of it escape into his beard.

He's sucking and licking the dick clean as he brings himself to orgasm, spilling over his fingers across his thighs and onto the floor. He slumps back on his haunches, hand now still around his dick, watching as the now spent cock withdraws through the hole. The entire wall shuffles to the side and one naked Link is there, staring down at the mess he's made of himself.

Link goes down to his knees, getting on Rhett's level. He buries his fingers in his curls, scratches lightly as his scalp. "Was that good, baby?"

"Yeah, I loved it." He leans his touch, eyes half closed.

"Good, babe, you did good." A soft kiss to his temple.


End file.
